powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Loki 71
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vector Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 17:34, September 17, 2011 2 versions of ogre? Did you make 2 ogre-pages with only slight difference in names (Ogre Physiology/Ogre Phisiology) on purpose? --Kuopiofi 21:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) No it wan't deliberate, i initially only inteded for one Ogre Physiology to be present. the Phisiology was a mistake on my part. One i don't know how to fix. I saw that Phisiology was supposed to be a candidate for deletion but... --Loki 71 21:45, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Ogre Physiology I've been editing Mythic Physiology's Variations and finished this today, as the maker of the page, what's your opinion? I tried to keep it as close to details from Wikipedia as possible, with a few facts from TV tropes added. I've get into Satyr Physiology in few weeks time, do you have objection for something similar as what I did to this page?--Kuopiofi (talk) 13:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Behemoth Physiology Feline Physiology? Could you give a link, I've never heard about that one.--Kuopiofi (talk) 06:51, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Chess Mimicry Why would you think anyone was going to delete this? (CNBA3) Because people are always undoing my edits and i'm trying to make a valid point with this one. (Loki 71) Giant Physiology Because giant ages aren't mentioned that much, expect in RPGs and even those go from shorter than human to centuries. Adding anything that deals with aging on Applications is like saying all rodents live, say, five years when they go from year to around ten. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:41, June 15, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about superpowers tide to real life society. --CNBA3 (talk) 21:10, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Harpy They were spirits of strong winds and storm-gusts, nothing to do with lightning. As far as I know, they never ate anything that couldn't be eaten by humans or attacked by biting, so please, unless you can point a source about those powers to me leave them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:51, November 14, 2013 (UTC) None of those have any proof in Answers, Encyclopedia Mythica or Theoi, Theoi calls them the "spirits of sudden, sharp gusts of wind", EM "personification of storm winds". If you have a proof for your claims, send me a link to the site and quote instead of saying it fits the theme or something similar. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:19, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Enhanced Surveillance ES: "possess extensive knowledge of surveillance", ie. know how to perform surveillance SFG: "generate a field that can be used to detect all that occupies it", ie. create supernaturally a field that can be used to survey. Association maybe but not Application. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:48, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Neon Manipulation Neon gas isn't laser, this is about manipulating the periodic element and nothing else. If he can do that it just means he has two powers, one to control neon, other to control laser. Seriously, that single individual can do something doesn't mean eery user can do the same. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:47, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Seriously, first thing on my Talk page is about Signature... is it really that hard to miss. Because one power is about manipulating the periodic element neon, other is about laser which is form of light. If someone can use both that's because they have both powers and not because they are directly linked, only connection between them is that you can use neon to produce certain types of gas laser. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:18, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Vampire Wings Wings are mainly used for movement and only secondarily for weapons. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:04, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Artemis Mainly because she isn't Mistress of All Animals, which is what Beast Lordship basically is, only wild ones. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:02, December 28, 2013 (UTC) what do you call any animal before it's domesticated? cats were wild, dogs were wild pft! humans were wild at one time. how can that not fit with her?Loki 71 (talk) 14:18, December 28, 2013 (UTC) "wild animals", not ones that may or may not be domesticated at some point. why didn't you post that to my Talk-page? Second point being that Beat Manipulation includes mythical beast on it instead of simply animals, and I must say that there's really good reason to remove all Users just for that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:43, December 28, 2013 (UTC) the gods of old has just as much leeway over the mystical realms as they did the natural world. Pan was a satyr, poseidon had the hippocampi, zeus had hold over the harpies and hades has the furies in his pocket. Plus the God of War series is just as good an indicator of which as any to the accommodating; including sirens, chimera, manticores minotaurs, gorgons, krakens, hydra, the sphinx. it goes on and not just in the GoW franchise either.Loki 71 (talk) 16:58, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Say, can I ask you something about a specific superpower? Storycutter999 (talk) 00:44, December 29, 2013 (UTC) not sure if i'm the right guy to ask but go ahead and shoot.Loki 71 (talk) 01:21, December 29, 2013 (UTC) It's about Probability Manipulation. Can that power be used to alter the laws of physics in any way? Storycutter999 (talk) 01:29, December 29, 2013 (UTC) well, technically no. it only bends them and thats only ever so slightly like. to the point of almost being not at all. Probability stems around altering chance or happenstance for individuals be it yourself or others, it's more about turning the tables on chance to your favor rather than twisting the parameters of universal testament. but i guess that can depend on the level of power one might possess though that also largely relies on other factors too. Okay then. Thanks! Storycutter999 (talk) 01:45, December 29, 2013 (UTC) So, it only bends physics to a certain degree? Storycutter999 (talk) 01:47, December 29, 2013 (UTC) no not really.Loki 71 (talk) 01:51, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. Thanks! Storycutter999 (talk) 01:53, December 29, 2013 (UTC) BTW, what did you mean by "universal testament"? Storycutter999 (talk) 02:10, December 29, 2013 (UTC) testament, you know? law, order, guidline, unspoken border that kind of thing.Loki 71 (talk) 02:25, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay then. Storycutter999 (talk) 02:27, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Say, just to ask, how can Probability Manipulation be used to deflect objects in flight in a plotergeist like fashion? How does the object even deflect? Storycutter999 (talk) 23:50, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Well it can't do this directly. but through a series of circumstantial events caused by their power lets say.... in a firefight a gas main explodes and sheets of steel fly everywhere? one object in flight (the bullet) is staved off from user of said power by a luckily misplaced ballistic metal plate shard (ruptured tank) while he's either making a getaway or counter attacking. but to be honest it's kinda hard to say. all i do know is that it can't work under influence but knowing a little chaos theory or accelerated probability to know how things will work out might do it.Loki 71 (talk) 00:44, December 30, 2013 (UTC) So there has to be something to deflect the object rather than nothing? Storycutter999 (talk) 00:33, December 30, 2013 (UTC) pretty much. but that somthing could be anything but it would also be utterly random.Loki 71 (talk) 00:44, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay then. Hello there. I would like to ask something about Probability Manipulation. Can Probability Manipulation affect/alter the past some? Storycutter999 (talk) 04:00, December 31, 2013 (UTC) uh, no. thats only time manipulation. Affecting probability only effects the present.Loki 71 (talk) 23:35, December 31, 2013 (UTC) How does Time Manipulation exactly change the past itself? Storycutter999 (talk) 23:41, December 31, 2013 (UTC) It's not the manipulation of time itself but the manipulation of events that happend pre-tense before our lifetime. It is going back to an exact point where somthing that happend before everything we knew came to be, that will automatically alter both our lives and the way the world works due to how continuity shapes itself around said event. I see. Say, how are Probability Manipulation and Event Manipulation related? Storycutter999 (talk) 00:41, January 1, 2014 (UTC) That i don't really know, where'd you here that at?Loki 71 (talk) 00:56, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Never mind that. Do you know if Event Manipulation can be used to affect the events of other dimensions/realities/universes? Storycutter999 (talk) 01:07, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Well yea ti should, sort of. Technically while you can't directly alter other dimensions, it's possible to ride thier streams back to their origin point and interact with them that way. Harpy Can you point me to even single source which hints harpies had that power? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:34, January 4, 2014 (UTC) (Sigh) look it doesnt have to be an overly complicated explination of the killer aspect, most all viscious monster have murderous instincs and insideous version of the harpy is a good example of which. it doesn't have nor need the killing intent, weapon proficiency, or enhanced assassination skills... the point is they're vicious as all hell. Besides a few good examples follow GOW harpies, the movie Clash of the titans, and Monet from one piece; she prectically ebbed with killing instinct not to mention she and the rest of them could scare the crap outta people.Loki 71 (talk) 19:59, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Seriously, if you want me to answer next time, use my Talk-page instead of posting on your own. I've already mentioned it once before on this page, so I won't even bother checking if you've been answering here again. Point taken. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:06, January 4, 2014 (UTC) well your not exactlu easy to contact so forgive me or don't but I do what I can cuz it's all i know. If you are there, would Event Manipulation be able to cause things like landslides, earthquakes, tornadoes, hurricanes, avalances, volcanic eruptions, floods and tidal waves quickly or instantly? Storycutter999 (talk) 21:41, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Actually thats quite possible, at least through phenomenon inducement and probability manipulations of said power. But it might take some time to take effect so probably not instantly.Loki 71 (talk) 21:47, January 11, 2014 (UTC) So, how and why would it take time to make such things happen? Storycutter999 (talk) 21:48, January 11, 2014 (UTC) hard to say, because unless one can directly cause said effect to occure instead of controling said events to make the desired end result meet it could take some time to bring about the full effect of the desired disaster. So, it would take time if there had to be a series of events to be manipulated to produce the desired result, and that Event Manipulation can't cause those things to happen directly? Storycutter999 (talk) 21:58, January 11, 2014 (UTC) technically no.Loki 71 (talk) 22:00, January 11, 2014 (UTC) So it really can't directly affect such events? Storycutter999 (talk) 23:23, January 11, 2014 (UTC) i'm not saying that. What I'm saying is that time rates vary but to be honest i'm neither certain nor doubtful that it can.Loki 71 (talk) 00:20, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Say, on the Probability Manipulation page, this is said... "Users can create a finite pocket of reality-disrupting quasi-psionic force, which upon reaching its intended target, causes disturbance in the molecular-level probability field surrounding the target. Thus, unlikely phenomena will occur." Would this be able to cause earthquakes that are not even around fault lines? Storycutter999 (talk) 02:15, January 24, 2014 (UTC) I'd say it would actually because any kind of disturbence in reality can casue all manner of unnatural occurances on a grand scale, even ones that aren't meteorogically possible. And what exactly do you mean by "meteorlogically"? Storycutter999 (talk) 20:08, January 24, 2014 (UTC) it is actually another way to say weather based, or in my case nature based like floods, thunder storms, ect? Say, what is the difference between Life-Force Manipulation and Biological Manipulation? Storycutter999 (talk) 17:21, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Well life energy embodies nearly any and all thbing living, functioning or otherwise, while biology stems only to the physical proportions supported by said energies. Life controls both the ohysical and etheral and so on while the physical proportion only stems to the physical. Okay, what is the difference between Biological Manipulation and Soul Manipulation? Storycutter999 (talk) 17:55, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Pretty much the same thing, only the soul acts as a source of life energy as well as what keeps a healthy living entity alive and functioning (ala, fullmetal alchemist) damiging it causes the biology embibing it to decay and rot entirely. Say, can Event Manipulation and/or Probability Manipulation cause earthquakes without faults being nearby? Storycutter999 (talk) 18:38, February 9, 2014 (UTC) most likely, event manipulation makes things happen with or without logical cause and probability in itself makes stuff happen that aren't even feasible to do so in the first place. Really? Are you serious? Logic and probability aren't so applicable to Event Manipulation? My bad. I mean logic doesn't apply to Event Manipulation and Probability Manipulation? Storycutter999 (talk) 19:36, February 9, 2014 (UTC) not nessecarily, event manipulation works a little around bending logic while probability is a little more unfettered by logic. But logic doesn't restrain either one much, right? Storycutter999 (talk) 19:51, February 9, 2014 (UTC) not by alot no, but i do believ it holds some sway in both matters.Loki 71 (talk) 19:54, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Hold some sway? What do you mean in this context? Storycutter999 (talk) 21:40, February 9, 2014 (UTC) i meant very little on both counts there is no meaning to it. Okay then. Thanks! Power Bestowal No idea, but on the whole it might simple be easier to add a mention into PB that some users may be able to empower several targets at once, depending on their own power-level. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:09, February 10, 2014 (UTC) it was named using the eclipse in Heroes that gave everybody superpowers in the first place. and so was the misfits sereis when an odd lightning storm gave them their abilities.Loki 71 (talk) 19:37, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Say, does Event Manipulation have any limits, other than the one limit on its page? Storycutter999 (talk) 02:31, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I dunno. not to my knowledge so far, but no doubt sombody will come up with a few in the future.Loki 71 (talk) 02:52, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Portal Creation It's named that both because it's from the time before we had Creation page and, frankly, every other name doesn't fit or just sounds stupid... or includes Creation in it. Spatio-Dimensional Portal just doesn't roll from the tongue and that's the closest to describing what it does. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:10, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Sub-powers in Mountain Manipulation&Elsewhere You don't need to add every possible variation, sub-power or techniques from powers to pages where they appear, those are by definition already included. Add them when they are especially meaningful/notable or the power in question, but otherwise the main-power does the trick. This is mainly to keep the page from getting way too long, basically. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:06, April 21, 2014 (UTC) werll pardon me, i figured it was meaningfull since all those material powers can be found in mountains. besides someone would have cleaned it up eventually. I was gonna myself but it takes all my concentration just to figure most of those application. Loki 71 (talk) 06:12, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Elasticity/Rubber Mimicry E is defines as "become extremely malleable and elastic", RM "transform into or have a physical body made up of rubber", wast majority of elastic beings aren't made of rubber. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:53, April 21, 2014 (UTC) well thats all well and good but i am trying to add how you can remain elastic yet still retain the sling like properties of a rubber band is all. but theirs no power simply stating the ability to stretch and deform without snapping rigth back besides the latter so i am trying to add that.Loki 71 (talk) 17:38, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I moved that to Capabilities, as that sounds more like description of how to use this power. Good point tho'. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:55, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Mirrors There is no such page as Mirror Manipulation, we only have Reflection Manipulation and you'd know this if you'd bothered to check the link you've been adding. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:25, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Wll then why not make a page for actual, plain old regular mirrors next time. Or better still fix the wiki set up for that page to just leave at as reflection manipulation, just reflection and not have it come up as mirror manipulation. you should be close to the administration of this site so why not fix that? but i am not giving this up, if mirror page doesnt exist then someone should can just make one up for diference sake.Loki 71 (talk) 19:46, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Welp, Mirror Manipulation redirect is deleted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:13, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Mmm, thank you.Loki 71 (talk) 20:34, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Artificial Element Manipulation Since this powers is about Materials that are artificially created/generated, I removed the end products and will make a page for them. Makes things bit clearer, never did understand why they were added to the page anyway... --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:39, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Gremlin "Associations: Powers that are related (ie. powers, this power is a sub-power/variation/technique/etc.), or those that the user may be able to use." It's right on the Page Creation and Details on the front page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:21, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Psycho Warping Because the page's creator forgot to add it. Mentifery encompasses all forms of mental activity. Pathifery, Belief Warping and the likes are ultimately sub-powers of Mentifery, centered on specific fields of mental activity. DYBAD (talk) 22:20, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Elf "you're gonna use that chiz against me when a number of stupide pages on this site were practically born initially from single sources? pot calling the kettle much?" And quite a few powers are completely made off with no source at all. Well spotted. The point being that this isn't just one source power, not even from few or dozen. Even before RPG it was pretty much all over western world and now it's global. With that level of background to draw from, single sources just don't cut. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:07, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Y'know what? forget it. i don't care anymore.Loki 71 (talk) 12:11, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Silicon Manipulation Redirect is removed, have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:12, August 24, 2014 (UTC) (sigh of relife) Thank you, Loki 71 (talk) 05:29, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Tengu Try to stay on the limits of what the power is about, in this case what the myths/folklore says, instead of adding what you want. And yes, that Mystical Martial Arts does come from the myths. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:40, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Different levels of power, normal tengu are on the lover end of the power, daitengu on the top. That said, there's very little knowledge of daitengu. Basically it boils down to that there are very limited number of them (Wikipedia lists 17), each being ruler of their own mountain, vastly more powerful than normal tengu (Sōjōbō is their king, likely most powerful one and "has the strength of 1,000 normal tengu") and teached rare few warriors in swordsmanship, tactics, and magic. And that's about it. There just aren't many legends of them compared to normal tengu, even manga tend to make them stay on the background when they get mentioned at all. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:25, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Mind Control Defined as "control the minds of others", nothing else, if someone can do that then it's example of having more than one power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:09, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Omnipathy Defined as "read the thoughts of billions or more subjects at once", that's pretty much what Telepathy is. Belief Abilities may be mental abilities, but they don't have anything to do with reading minds. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:56, September 15, 2014 (UTC) i know and don't really care, because it is an Omni Power it should list every kind of mental ability. I but beliefe related power there because beliefs arent just purely self related but how other people see us and picture us in their own minds has just as much an effect on our mental scape as our personal views do. Loki 71 (talk) 17:01, September 15, 2014 (UTC) It's mass-scale mind reading and nothing more or less, not collection of every mind/mental power. If you start adding powers just because you feel/want to do so without caring what the power is about, you're really missing the point of this site. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:30, September 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm not saying i dont i am saying i dont care about your opinion, just because somthing doesnt fit as an app, var, or so on desnt mean it shoudlnt be there period. my point is, if your even care, that indapendant beliefe is as much influence by individual as well as self-thought. did that honestly never occure to you?Loki 71 (talk) 19:39, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Giant Physiology 6th post from the top, it hasn't changed a bit. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:37, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Energetic Bio-Tech Can you please tell me how energetic bio-tech units get mind shifting and others that you just added TheRavageBeast (talk) 07:49, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Energy isnt just about changing your physiology but controling your substance and essance as a whole. Who said your mentality, which is also an energy state as you know; brainwaves & neural impulses and all, had to stay the same? As your entirity changes so does your state of mind while you adjust your conciousness to this new sense of self as an energy being.Loki 71 (talk) 18:35, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Added Links Do you have any ideas why quite a few of the links you've added have extra coding on them? Check the Phenomenon Manipulation change you did in Source and you see what I mean. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:49, January 8, 2015 (UTC) i dunno what to tell ya, i just see the link the edit i am adding leads to i dont see any of that extra stuff that comes on with it when i edit. i even do a preview of whatever i am fixing just for good measure but none of that ever turns up.Loki 71 (talk) 18:37, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Let me ask: Probability Manipullation can mae it so a light bottle in an area of very strong winds will not move at all one bit, even when the strong winds should blow it away so easily, right? Flamerstreak (talk) 01:27, January 30, 2015 (UTC) most likely, probability manip. is about making the more plausable events more than likely to happen, but i dont believe it can overturn causality however. What do you mean by "overturn causality"? Flamerstreak (talk) 02:42, January 30, 2015 (UTC) the natural cause and effects, even iff probability is active the fact that a hollow glass bottlecan be nocked over by a strong or weak gust is still more likly to occure than not even with said power. Okay then. Gotcha. Flamerstreak (talk) 03:19, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Dark Matter Manipulation Out of curiosity, do you have a source you're drawing those Applications you're been adding to DMM? If so, could you give them to me (links preferably) so I could check them as well. That said, please don't add meta-powers into something that's directly connected to real-world physics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:13, February 7, 2015 (UTC) oh right and i suppose quantum manipulation, metaphysics maniopulation and science manipulation are as directluy tied to real world physics on this page than most?Loki 71 (talk) 17:27, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Seriously, could it be that hard to answer into my talk-page? I don't follow what other people write to their page so I rarely find out what you answered until I have something new to talk about. That part of meta-powers was written before you told it's equivalent to quantum manipulation... could I get the source for that? That said, did you plan to make Transitional Phasing Beam? Sounds useful/interesting. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:37, February 7, 2015 (UTC) wasnt my intention but sice ive seena few qho can do it it's not a bad idea actually.Loki 71 (talk) 17:50, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Any ideas to what power/manipulation would cover Change Embodiment? It doesn't really fit into DMM. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:39, February 7, 2015 (UTC) well wha do you suggest? since darkmatter, if that descrption is accurate. makes up more tha 100% of the universe as a whole i figured change was good becasue existance is constantly in flux. Loki 71 (talk) 17:50, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello there. If you don't mind me asking, can Probability Manipulation control when something will happen? Flamerstreak (talk) 04:08, February 10, 2015 (UTC) um hard to say, Porbability is about making the phenominal happenings happen while an event is already in motion in order to influence the ultimate outcome of it changing ill to good or good to ill. it may or maynot be able to set a series of events in motion leading up to the desired outcome but i'm not sure.Loki 71 (talk) 13:12, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Page Creation and Details "Associations: Powers that are related (ie. powers, this power is a sub-power/variation/technique/etc.), or those that the user may be able to use. " In other words, what's on top goes to Associations. Stop removing them when I keep adding them there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:17, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Well my point is that it seems a tad recessive, it's already up ther so why repeat what you already jotted down again? it's like a broken repeating itself over and over, it's supperfilus.Loki 71 (talk) 18:07, February 15, 2015 (UTC) So you say the site rules don't apply to you because you think they're stupid? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:50, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Uh, no. i'm saying the rule it self seems like a double idium thats all. it's like posting the title pages own power within the applications. A pointless quagmire if you will.Loki 71 (talk) 19:56, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Alphabet Please add/move the powers you add in alphabetical order. It isn't that big thing to do. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:57, February 16, 2015 (UTC) thats whatni've been doing, usually too busy trying to figure out what goes were to havethe time to tink on it; so my apologies.Loki 71 (talk) 02:20, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Link/Power change When you change powers, could it be that hard to move them into alphabetic order? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:56, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, again. Caught up in the moment and tend to miss things.Loki 71 (talk) 14:59, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Celedon Celedones: were magical singers crafted of gold by Hephaistos for the the second mythical temple of the god Apollon at Delphoi. These Automotones (living statues) had the shape of either beautiful women, wryneck birds, or a combination of the two--Seiren-like bird women. Automotones: metalic statues of animal, men and monsters crafted and made animate by the divine smith Hephaistos. In other words: statues of metal, not what we call automatons or how the Automaton Physiology is defined: "machine with no organic components". --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:29, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Anyway, if they were mechanical beings, they'd be clockwork-ones. Added that as Variation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:51, March 1, 2015 (UTC) What does that have to do with anything? It is a statue made of pure gold simply broght to life by magical power of a god. i never spoted anything organic in the page power layout so why dosnt automaton physiology fit. Gold isnt even organic, it is a natural occuring metal.Loki 71 (talk) 19:16, March 1, 2015 (UTC) I asked someone about Amalgamation and how they could move when fused with another object. They said they can, since they would still have their legs. Let me ask, would the user fusing with the object have trouble moving if they were to move when fused with a very heavy object? Flamerstreak (talk) 02:05, March 14, 2015 (UTC) There is no power called Change, there's Change Embodiment. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:35, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Say, did you get my last message? Flamerstreak (talk) 14:36, March 16, 2015 (UTC) yes, and no the element wouldnt weight them down seeing as it is apart of them practically keeping themselves from collapsing beneath their own weight.Loki 71 (talk) 14:39, March 16, 2015 (UTC) I see. So would the user be able to merge with objects smaller than themselves? Flamerstreak (talk) 00:24, March 17, 2015 (UTC) well they would assimilate their properties into themselves mostlikely. Gaining it's properties instead of merging directly into it, conservation of mass and all.Loki 71 (talk) 01:11, March 17, 2015 (UTC) So yes? Flamerstreak (talk) 03:38, March 17, 2015 (UTC) yes and no actually.Loki 71 (talk) 11:11, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Telekinesis Elemental Manipulation - deals with energy forms (fire, electricity, light, etc.), so it isn't really molecular. Chemistry Manipulation - sub-molecular bonds = atoms, plus Periodic Table is about atoms, not molecules. Incidentally, do bonds of chemical polymer chains happen between atoms of same periodic elements? For example: do they hold gold atoms together? Fundamental Forces - to my knowledge they happen on deeper level than atoms. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:52, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Loki, I am GON, and I would simply like to ask. Why does "Scanning", have such great power? I... dont really know, it was a page based off of a powerful superweapon i believe. but when you thiunk about it studying an object right down to it's carbon elements can give you unparaleled insight as to how an object works not only giving you an understanding of how you can manipulate it to your advantage but to also incorperate and amalgamate multiple properties of which to assimilate with via other means. As we all know knowledge is power and whatnot and scannuing gives you insurmountable knowing of just about anything.Loki 71 (talk) 14:10, April 5, 2015 (UTC) When you change powers/links, please remember to move it to alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:33, May 2, 2015 (UTC) I know I asked this elsewhere, but to make sure it isn't ultimately ignored... http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Inflation So, how would Inflation be used for crushing? Flamerstreak (talk) 03:35, May 10, 2015 (UTC) it would only work for crushing enemies if they were somehow confined in an enclosed space with the object steadily growing in size pinning an dpinching them agaisnt the obstruction, it could also work if an inflated person rapidly bounced around from place to plase developing the mass of a cannonball before smashing into them.Loki 71 (talk) 03:40, May 10, 2015 (UTC) So, the crushing would occur when the inflatable object is growing and pushing the person that is in the same room against the wall or something? Flamerstreak (talk) 03:47, May 10, 2015 (UTC) in a nutshell, unless the expanding object is inside them.Loki 71 (talk) 03:52, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Okay then. Thanks. Flamerstreak (talk) 03:56, May 10, 2015 (UTC) How exactly does ability to read/affect minds on massive scale/range allow you to make illusions into reality? And remember, as True Illusion is Variation of Illusion Manipulation, having IM allows option that user may learn TI. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:57, May 13, 2015 (UTC) It is an omni-power, hence omnipathy, and we both know that there are dozens of purly mental based abilities that can blend surreal with reality. it hasd a couple of the variations as apps, i dont see as to why it doesnt fit.Loki 71 (talk) 05:19, May 13, 2015 (UTC) It's ability to "read the thoughts of billions or more subjects at once" and nothing else. Don't go adding new levels of power into something that is so well defined. And seriously, why is it that hard to understand the point I've made quite a few times already: I don't follow other peoples Talk-page, you want to answer me, use my Talk-page to do it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:25, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Look again genius i did answer the stupide talk page i put my blaming signature there but i'm sure you'll explain to me yet again what i did wrong this time. frankly givin your condecending tone i get the impression its not worth talking with you. On another note, this talk page as you call it is Not Mine. And again, Telepathy isnt just simply reading and communicating mentally on a global to universal scale its about all around mental interaction in general is it not? Whose to say omnipathy, its superior power, doesnt have the ability to manipulate illusions on a grander scale than the latter seeing as how one can reach out and touch the universe?Loki 71 (talk) 15:01, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Reversions If you actually check what Sensory Scrying and Shared Vision do, you note that SS is about being able to share what someone else is seeing, SV allows you to let someone to share what you see. It's exact opposite. Pheromone Manipulation is Variations of Emotion Manipulation, not the other way. That's right on the top of PM --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:18, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah i get that but shared vision was listed both in assocciations and variations i'm trying to limit the double standard ration here, either leave one of the same power in one catagory. Plus empathy was a good fit for it but you said no to that too so what other emotion themed variations can and should i use?Loki 71 (talk) 13:44, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Changes Hyper-Instincts: that you can processes the world in the most efficient manner doesn't give you intuitive, instant understanding of it. It certainly gives you good idea what's going on, but it doesn't make you instant expert in everything. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:24, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Mind explaining how exactly does ability to manipulate plasma allow temperature manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:58, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Solipsistic Defined as "manipulate anything that can be related to the user", how's that connected to Darxk Matter? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:17, June 7, 2015 (UTC) I dunno, because dark matter makes up a sizable chunk of the universe for one thing. Therefore it relates to pretty much oh, just about everything and everyone in it.Loki 71 (talk) 05:46, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Please go to read what Solipsistic Manipulation is about and explain how it is Variation of DMM. If anything, being able to manipulate anything "that can be related to them (from memory or their knowledge) limited by their knowledge of the superpowers" means that DMM is SM's sub-power if it is anyway related to it. It's on par with Reality Manipulation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:57, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Solipsistic manipulation is a power that enables one to manipulate anything and everything that somehow correlates to the user in general. Now when you take into consideration about how dark matter; if you believe the physics behind it, is in a number of ways connected or related in some small part to the universal, cosmological and even metaphysical aspects of creation. One could easily sway those related subjects through precise understanding of those interconnections through further study and remembrance, ergo knowing how dark matters relation to a particular relative subject one wishes to control allows them control over it through this power. Besides I only listed it as a variation so I fail to see what I did wrong. But seriously the page says said power makes up 98% of any given universe, in what way does it not connect to it?Loki 71 (talk) 15:01, June 7, 2015 (UTC) By that logic, reality manipulation is DMM's Variation. Just a question, where do you get that metaphysical from? Because as far as I know, while DM is indeed pretty damn strong ability, it's still on the level of physics and laws of nature. Source, please. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:05, June 8, 2015 (UTC) If it doesnt fit as a variation that at least put it in the assocciations, or better yet rigt it as a sub power to solipisitic manipulation.Loki 71 (talk) 12:06, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Metapotence Metapotence is not more powerful than Omnipotence. MP was created entirely because a user a year ago clearly didn't understand Omnipotence, nor did he try to, and constantly tried to find any way to limit it. MP is meant to be the purest form of Omnipotence, to simply make it easier to understand. Quoting DYBAD: "This page was created in answer to the endless arguments about the fundamental paradoxes of Omnipotence, and the almost inevitable flaws characters officialy described as "Omnipotent" eventually start showing. A simplified, clear-cut version with zero room for doubt and questioning." and "this is a boiled-bown/simplified version of Omnipotence, without the megalomania, intolerance, paradoxes and arguments." "No, it's not stronger, just simpler to wrap your head around. Omnipotence without the headaches, you could say." Overall, they're the same. MP just makes OP easier to understand (focusing on the whole "do anything without limit" bit). Plus, if something is stronger than OP, then it's not OP, it'd be Nigh Omnipotence instead. Though if you want a better explanation, you should talk to DYBAD, he could probably explain better then I could Gabriel456 (talk) 12:46, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Meta/Possession Please take a note that Possession deals with living beings, whether sentient or animal, and Meta-Possession allows possession of any''thing/''every''thing. There's a reason P is sub.power of M-P. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:30, July 9, 2015 (UTC) What are you talking about? I put meta possession as a variation not a sub power. Because the page for it says its a superior VARIATION. Did you check what Solipsistic Manipulation actually is? How's ''that related to nightmares? Not to mention Oneiric Reality Manipulation is already on Associations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:16, July 19, 2015 (UTC) i put it there because dreams relate to the person in reality, if that doesnt fit than excuse me!Loki 71 (talk) 14:42, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Transcendent Machine Physiology 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:12, July 23, 2015 (UTC) i was waiting fro someoen to repy first, felt it wasnt prudent to start of on a bitter note.Loki 71 (talk) 22:23, July 23, 2015 (UTC) hey,i wanted to talk to you,i i'am undoing your edit to Transcendent Machine because most powers your is putting there don't make any sense to the power. L12345 (talk) 23:04, July 23, 2015 (UTC) in what way do they not, for some on the known users's page many of those powers i put are merely the tip of the ice burb of what they can do.Loki 71 (talk) 23:09, July 23, 2015 (UTC) well,if only some users can do that things,then the powers go to associations,applications are only powers that all users are expect to have.and also, just be a very powerful robot don't make you embody nothing,that's why must applications is putting don't make much sense to the power. L12345 (talk) 23:13, July 23, 2015 (UTC) I only said some becuase there are not alot of users in the known users sectoon in the first place, but Galactus, Primus, Unicron The Celestials, Korvak, Apocalypse, the Anti Moniter especially, really most all of those names relate to what i tried to expand on and simplifiy. Sure the Embodiments might be overstating it but what else would be the pinicle of machinery and technology as well as physical energuy manipulatory capability wopuld be for a god machine?Loki 71 (talk) 23:22, July 23, 2015 (UTC) well,actually because even if the characters you say are indeed very powerful,you is putting some powers that even they are very far from have (such as Absolute Existance and Absolute Change). and well,actually you can leave technilogy embodiment,since it make sense to the power,but i think you should remove the rest of the embodiment and the two said powers i said,because they don't make much sense to the powers,you should,for example,replace Fundamental Forces embodiment with Fundamental Forces Manipulation. L12345 (talk) 23:31, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeah okay, initially the Fundamental forces only made sense because they're machines born of a branch of physics since they're made to harness and tap the natural physical energie of universes or multiverses. But i reccomend the absolute change part be left as it is because that much holds true for any user of this power since a great many of them can turn most any humanoids into robots, mutates, cosmic beaings, eldritch horrors or more even.Loki 71 (talk) 23:42, July 23, 2015 (UTC) actually,transmutation covers that,the thing of turning humans or any being into any other kind of thing,but absolute change is faaaaarrrr beyond this that you described,absolute change can make a nigh-omnipotent become nothing more than just a little insect,Change the totality itself,make the entire totality become nothig (that are just little examples of what it can do),etc,after all,Absolute Change is not a Form of Omnipotence itself for nothing.that's why i said that,even the users you said are indeed powerful,there some powers that even they are not even close to have.and also,preferentially,only Omnipotent powers can have another Omnipotent powers in their applications L12345 (talk) 23:48, July 23, 2015 (UTC) So what would be the lesser ability of Absolute change, becasue those of this power have made gods and or demi-gods in their own right, like galactus to the silver surfer for example. transformation of this kind goes way beyond the simple transition of solid to liquid or even changing matter to energy or amalgemating of the two like you'd find in transumation.This is the alternating of a beings very nature acdening them to a much greater form.Loki 71 (talk) 00:29, July 24, 2015 (UTC) actually transform beings into deities and that stuff would be Deification. L12345 (talk) 00:36, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I dunno. i dont think that simply covers it, i mean its not just gods we're talking here i mean it the complete overhaul of a being into somthing less or more. How about Attribute Manipulation?Loki 71 (talk) 00:42, July 24, 2015 (UTC) The power your thinking of is already listed in the applications, its Remaking.SageM (talk) 00:48, July 24, 2015 (UTC)SageM Oh, yeah yea, i already put that their and completely forgot. Alright guess thats good enough. That good with you?Loki 71 (talk) 01:01, July 24, 2015 (UTC) When you add pics to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:03, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Yeah okay, honest mistake.Loki 71 (talk) 21:21, July 30, 2015 (UTC) If you don't mind me asking, what do you think of my new Enhanced Slithering power? Flamerstreak (talk) 22:57, July 30, 2015 (UTC) It's pretty decent actually, nice to have if you're a marine barret or in need of fast yet stealthy travel at the dead of night.Loki 71 (talk) 23:01, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Why thanks! I'm glad you like it! Flamerstreak (talk) 23:02, July 30, 2015 (UTC) actually,it's like saying that if you embody fire, you can manipulate everything that is related to fire,and you can't. L12345 (talk) 07:21, August 2, 2015 (UTC) not the point, Astronomy relates the the univers and Solipisistic allows one to manipulate anyhting related to the users own knawledge or experience with it.Loki 71 (talk) 07:23, August 2, 2015 (UTC) actually, i think you is misundertanding Astronomy (the study of celestial bodies) with Physical Cosmology (the study of the universe as a whole) L12345 (talk) 07:24, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Whats the difference? both are the study of cosmological bodies aren't they? probably not as a whole but still. Plus there isnt a cosmology page, this one pretty much sums up all universe related abstracts.Loki 71 (talk) 07:26, August 2, 2015 (UTC) yeah,but they are not the same, so you can't put it on it like they are, even though they are related,they are still different things (and also, embody astronomy is not even close of embody the universe itself). and also,like i said, you cannot manipulate everything related to yourself just because you embody the study of celestial objects, it don't make sense. like i said before, it's like saying that if you embody the stars, you can manipulate everything related to them (like planets,galaxies,etc) and you can't, you can just manipulate the stars and what they produce (such as plasma,gravity,etc) L12345 (talk) 07:32, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Well then what do you suggest? Becasue all i'm listening to is a whole lot of why you cants instead of what would fit better here.Loki 71 (talk) 07:34, August 2, 2015 (UTC) well,i think the applications are alredy fine the away they were before, you should,for example,remone Solipstic Manipuation and System Manipulation, and add Planetary System Creation. L12345 (talk) 07:37, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Mind making the same change to all Environmental Manipulations as you did to Oceans? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:56, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Give me a lust of one you want altered and i'll go to work.Loki 71 (talk) 19:08, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Transcendent Werebeast Physiology As a preemptive move and before this goes again into that edit/undo-circle, please talk it out between yourself and then Edit this page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:51, August 23, 2015 (UTC) If edits were made, then the persomn who did it went around my back. Tell it to them not me.Loki 71 (talk) 06:08, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Loki, if you could be so kind as stop adding all these unnecessary applications to my power, that'd be great. Things like Hyper Instincts and Divine Beast make sense. But some of the powers you're putting under them, don't. For example: *Sex Specialist *Social Magnetism *Unknown Inducement NONE of these make sense for a Godly Werebeast to have. Just..no. They don't make sense. Especially when under Hyper Instincts. Second example: *Animal Kingdom Embodiment *Mythic Manipulation A godly werebeast would only represent werebeasts themselves, not the entire animal kingdom. Mythic Manipulation is covered by Entity Lordship (same basic principle). I will remove these once more. Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 07:23, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh sure, like it cant use it's hypercognative instincs to intimidate individuals into submission or even creating blanks in their own awareness? Plus animals have a nack for understanding seduction rituals to court mates dont they, also you could have at least left in beast lordship but again that is covered by entity lorship sso i'll let that pass. But those others would have fit with this perfecly, especially social magnetism since beasts in spite of their ferocity are SOCIAL creatures. Loki 71 (talk) 16:14, August 23, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:18, August 25, 2015 (UTC) What are italics?Oh and also you might wann check your grammer. Loki 71 (talk) 22:12, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Since when have all dragons had Body Manipulation or Body Supremacy? Source? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:35, September 25, 2015 (UTC) A number of dragons have or seem to have total control of themselves Jake long from American Dragon, Azulongmon from Digimon, Ashuron from Konjiki no Gash Bell and Deathwing from Wold of Warcraft amoung a couple of others.Loki 71 (talk) 13:19, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Nebula Manipulation is sub-power of Cosmic Manipulation, Universal Manipulation is advanced version (in other words more powerful one) of CM. How exactly would UM be sub-power of NM? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:38, October 13, 2015 (UTC) I replaced it because cosmic was already an assocciation, fyi i wasnt the one who put cosmic manip there in the first place.Loki 71 (talk) 14:54, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Yo, what do you think of my Process Speed Manipulation page? Flamerstreak (talk) 01:27, October 20, 2015 (UTC) it actually looks, feesable. Reminds me of a character from the new-52 flash comicws who had speed force abilities similar to this. Loki 71 (talk) 03:42, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Please check what powers do before you add them. For example Musical Empathy isn't about affecting emotions via music, it's ability to "gain various abilities based on the type of music one listens to or plays". --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:37, October 20, 2015 (UTC) I did check the power description, and it looks, sounds and seems to act alot more like a combination paower thana simple subsideiery. I was just sprucing up what no one else bothered to check up on, plus empathy is a core and sub-power of emotion manipulation so i don't get how non of what i posted doesn't fit considering a few people actually have this ability as necessarry attributes corelating to this ability.Loki 71 (talk) 18:51, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Musical Empathy: gain various abilities based on the type of music one listens to or plays. Empathic Voice: manipulate the emotions of other beings through one's voice. Mind explaining exactly how EV = manipulating emotions allows the use of ME = gaining abilities based on type of music? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:02, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Seriously??? you really don't see the synonomy here? vocalization is one of the oldest forms of music, being one of neumerous types of music conveyed. played, heard or otherwise, especially when empathically convey your feeling through your vocals, lyrics and tune or pitch if you will; to do more than just simply manipulate emotions but also project and give shape to them as well as develope a keen awareness of differing emotions as well.Loki 71 (talk) 20:52, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:00, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Restoration is sub-power of absolute Restoration, so AR goes to Associations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 03:53, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Well that doesnt explain why you keep taking restoration physiology off as a technique. plus if its in the title bit why does AR need to be an assosiation?Loki 71 (talk) 12:49, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Liquids Water Form Manipulation allows manipulation of "water in every form possible, the basic three being liquid, solid and gas, as well as transform it from one phase to another. More powerful users can convert water into the fourth phase, plasma" meaning that adding it to Liquids and removing Water Manipulation, the only liquid form, you've completely missed the point. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:30, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Fine, but you could have at least left the melting part, how hard would it be for oen to liquidate molecular bonds when one can turn objects into water?Loki 71 (talk) 00:38, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Satyr Changes Keep them separate and it's obvious those powers are applicable as separate powers, stack them up and they are usable only as part of the top power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:01, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Radiation doesn't equal explosion. In fact radiation by itself has nothing to do with explosions, explosions may cause it but but not the other way. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:32, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Fe things Galaxy is bit iffy but on borderline. System... well, might want to check what it does. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:10, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Teleportation Manipulation "manipulate the teleportation of other beings" Please check what the power actually does. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:38, November 9, 2015 (UTC) I Did CHECK. Thats why i added it, the capabilities itself has teleportation as a sub-power, if that's not the case then the description let alone the power itself seems a bit arbitrary.Loki 71 (talk) 15:42, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Scorpios have Pheromone Manipulation... Source? Haven't we talked about how one individuals abilities aren't usable for every User? --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:01, November 12, 2015 (UTC) it ain't just him thogh i've seen a few characters use the charging to enhance themselves and others occasionally. Speed Demon for example in Avengers Assemble (unintentionally), Quicksilver, The Flash and a few others to boot. Oh and here's the source https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scorpion#Reproduction they use it to find and cohabitate with mates. So yes and yes on both counts.Loki 71 (talk) 15:53, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Manipulation and Creation are swapped in Ability Tier Activation because ATA allows user to activate the ability, nothing else, that's creation/generation. Manipulation means you can change how the existing power works and remove it, not this. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:22, November 12, 2015 (UTC) So you can manipulate variables but you can't adjist potential, that seems contrived since variables revolv around potential capability too.Loki 71 (talk) 18:44, November 12, 2015 (UTC) If some power is sub-power of other powers, then that power can't have those as its Variations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:21, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Need to clear that comment in Radiation Manipulation: "Cosmic Manipulation includes Solar Manipulation" isn't so much of the fact CM has SM as sub-power, but the fact that power which has Solar, Stellar and quite a few other manipulations as sub-powers would be Variation of Radiation Manipulation.--Kuopiofi (talk) 12:36, November 14, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:44, November 15, 2015 (UTC) 13c. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:46, November 15, 2015 (UTC) How exactly do you get Supernatural Voice from "speaks with thunder as his voice"? And he's specifically lightning god, not all weather. Graphical Perspective Manipulation: "manipulate graphical perspective, or the representation of three dimensional object as seen by a person on a two dimensional surface like a painting, a photograph or a television screen", what does that have to do with paths? Making maps look different? --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:00, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Because it wasn't just thunder he spoke with in his voice, sometimes when he was in a good mood he'd travel the expanse with song on his lips that people would hear from miles around, secondly the geographical structure of paths can be altered to either confuse or enhance a perons understanding of the pathways they take. Not just limiting it to alternating maps but to confuse ones sense of direction in general regarding the multitudinous routs forcing they're sense of direction take a U-turn while their along the path. GoW III showcased this with Hera on Krato's path through the gardens.Loki 71 (talk) 15:25, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Got link to that detail about Mamaragan? Except that Graphical Perspective Manipulation is defined as "manipulate graphical perspective, or the representation of three dimensional object as seen by a person on a '''two dimensional' surface'' like a painting, a photograph or a television screen" that's it. About Thor: just because he's strong doesn't make him Embodiment. And yes, why did they add him there when he isn't? Seriously need to check Embodiments at some point... --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:23, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Haven't we been through this few times already? Possession is very specifically defined as "inhabit the body of a living being". That means corpses and objects are right out. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:20, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Being able to manipulate something doesn't make you embodiment of any part of that power, nor transform you somehow. In other words, no Embodiment or Physiologies/Mimicries. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:56, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Please don't expect me to remember/know every single power by heart. -_- As you noted that, you could just have moved it where it belongs. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:40, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Cloud Manipulation is Variation of Vapor Manipulation. Gas Manipulation is top-power of all gases, so how is it Variation of vapor? Teleportation instead of Teleportation Manipulation because user can't manipulate other peoples teleporting. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:38, December 3, 2015 (UTC) So why not just put limited teleportation manipulation because teleportation works for oneself and not others.Loki 71 (talk) 16:24, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Is this Platinum Manipulation/Synchronization/immaterial resonation one of those things that are verse/source specific? You know that verse specific details don't count... except maybe as Association. Does platinum in other sources have connections to this concept? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:23, December 5, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:43, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Book Immersion is Storybook Mimicry, so how can SM be in Applications of BI? Story Shifting can "change/shift the events, plot, characters, locations, structure, etc. of one story into another story", how would "enter the story as a character, observer or themselves" allow that? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:21, December 13, 2015 (UTC) And aside of the color/heat, what difference do these different colors have compared to normal flames? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:59, December 15, 2015 (UTC) it what gives magnesium it's unique fire starter flare. figurative and literal, it doesnt have to have special powers or properties but just act as a indicator to how strong the fires and flames produced are. Fire generation doesnt do it justice.Loki 71 (talk) 06:02, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Source for Agni's lightning/sun form? Only thing I can find "Agni is only compared and not identified with the Sun." Why are you adding Land Embodiment to Underworld Lordship? To my knowledge none of them were the earth, they just had influence over it. That's Manipulation, not Embodiment. And even if some were embodiments, that doesn't override the fact that for most it's M not E. As of Magnesium Manipulation: it's perfectly normal fire and nothing more. Heat or color don't mean it's something else. And seriously, if you want me to actually read what you say, post to my Talk-page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:06, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Frankly i'd prefer if you'd butt out but here goes. You want Agni's sun thing here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Agni#Etymology look under Agni has three forms. Secondly Hades has total control over the earth which includes the fields of Elysium being much more than caves and moutnains and he's one of the big three and two of his siblings gained ownership vast territorial power like land and sky. Plus it is one giant cavernous expanse with ever-changing environment and landscape so there's that. And finally. Magnesium doesn't just burn with regular fire. Sometimes the colors shift and the reason why i put it there in the first place was because it's A. not meant to be fire with numerous properties but just to signify the heat of which varies and secondly, since rainbow fire manip was off the board I made it so you would get off my back about it. Kind of like i wish you had dropped simply leaving Fire generation and deleting blue fire generation. Oh and another thing? Raccoon's are actually strong for they're size and are known to be feral so i dont get why that doesn't fit either and frankly I don't care.Loki 71 (talk) 22:27, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Given that page gives very detailed list of what areas Agni is connected, you focus on his name? especially when it says on the second section: "Agni is only compared and not identified with the Sun." First: Hades is one of the underworld deities, you're expanding single individuals abilities to cover all others which is something we've talked few times already (actually, where do you get that total control from? Source?). Secondly: none of the Olympians were embodiments of the elements they ruled, those were the Protogenoi few generations earlier. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:08, December 17, 2015 (UTC) So then why do all the lordships i've seen have some kind of all composing embodiment too them? And no i don't simply focus on the name i seach all the details for him through the internet, where it clearly states he; Agni has three representative forms.Loki 71 (talk) 14:26, December 17, 2015 (UTC)